


Comfort

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Every time she managed to fall asleep she saw Quinn pointing a gun at her and the scent of gunpowder would fill her nostrils as he fired it which had her instantly jolting upright. It had gotten to the point where she was afraid to close her eyes. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic which takes place sometime after **episode 1.13 “T.R.A.C.K.S.”** but before the discovery of Ward being involved with Garrett and HYDRA. Story contains scenes and language of a sexual nature.
> 
> * * *

“We shouldn't be doing this,” Ward told Skye in between kisses.

“Uh huh,” she agreed before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and grazing it with the blunt edge of her teeth. “We could always stop.”

His hands automatically tightened their hold on her thighs to keep her in place astride his lap. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist while her shirt was on the floor of the SUV, leaving her upper body clad in a lace-trimmed white bra. Letting his gaze wander south, he swallowed thickly at the scars that marred her otherwise silky smooth, olive-toned skin.

“It's okay,” she whispered, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his. “I'm here.”

“For a few moments you weren't,” he replied, a shudder running through him at the memory of that day only a few months ago.

“Please don't,” Skye pleaded, her eyes filling with tears. Every time she managed to fall asleep she saw Quinn pointing a gun at her and the scent of gunpowder would fill her nostrils as he fired it which had her instantly jolting upright. It had gotten to the point where she was afraid to close her eyes.

Wrapping his arms around her, Ward pulled her in close and held her tightly; one hand brushing over her hair. “I'm sorry...”

“I wish I could forget.” Drawing back from him so she could look at him, Skye lifted her hand to his face and ran her thumb along his cheekbone. “Make me forget... for a little while at least.”

Capturing her lips, he kissed her long and slow, rubbing his palms up and down her arms. He knew they were taking a chance doing this on the Bus but it was late... really late, and he just hoped everyone was asleep. Ever since she'd been shot Coulson had become even more protective of Skye and Ward was well aware that the older agent wouldn't approve of him getting romantically involved with her, especially considering he knew what had taken place between him and May.

Popping the clasp on her bra, he slid the straps down her shoulders and arms before throwing it aside to join their already discarded clothing. He palmed her pert breasts, teasing her nipples between his index and middle fingers while he kissed his way down the slender column of her throat.

“I want you so much,” Skye whispered, her lips finding Ward's again as she made swift work of unbuckling his belt and then unzipping his pants.

His heartbeat quickened at the first touch of her fingers wrapping around his erection and he gripped her hips even tighter. “I want you, too,” he somehow managed to tell her in between kisses. “I just... I wish it could be different.”

“Different how?” she asked, cocking her head.

“Different like a proper bed and not having to sneak around like two horny teenagers.”

The corners of her mouth quirked upwards. “A proper bed would be nice,” she agreed, “but beggars can't be choosers and if this is the only way we can be together... I'll take it.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, kissing the side of her neck. “I'll take it, too.”

Her fingertips tenderly grazed along his nape and she sighed contentedly at the feel of his lips brushing against her skin. Her sigh quickly turned into a moan when she felt Ward's fingers caressing her through the damp cotton of her underwear and she began rocking her hips in time with his movements.

Fusing their mouths together, he swallowed the delicious sounds which now mingled with his own. Without breaking apart from each other, they somehow managed to push his pants and boxers past his hips until they were bunched around his thighs. He then pulled the crotch of her panties aside and, opening his eyes, he watched as Skye rose up onto her knees and placed him at her entrance. When she lowered herself onto his throbbing length, he growled in the back of his throat at how fucking good she felt.

“Grant...” she whimpered, her fingertips curling into his shoulders.

“I-I've got you,” Ward told her, sliding his hand beneath her hair to cup the back of her head as he leaned forward and captured her mouth again.

Knowing they could be discovered at any moment, their coupling was somewhat frenzied. Hands and lips wandered everywhere they could reach while their hips practically jackhammered against each other as they each fought to bring the other to climax.

Skye tipped over the proverbial edge first, her teeth sinking into the skin just above Ward's collarbone to muffle her cries while he bit down on his bottom lip so hard he drew blood which she licked away.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, nuzzling her nose against his.

“Believe me, you never have to thank me for that.”

“I'm serious,” she told him, playfully swatting his chest.

Lacing their fingers together, he gave them a gentle squeeze. “I know, and you're welcome. I'm always here for you... I, uh, I hope you know that by now.”

Skye gave a small nod. “I do,” she replied, smiling. “The same goes for you, you know.”

They leaned in at the same time and shared a soft, lingering kiss.

“We're going to have to get back soon,” she said, tucking her head under his chin and closing her eyes. There was something about being in his arms that made her feel so safe.

“Yeah,” he murmured, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“You're not falling asleep on me, are you?”

“Maybe,” he quipped. “You've kind of worn me out, Rookie.”

“Mm, I know the feeling.” Tilting her head back, she kissed the underside of his jaw. “You do realize that before we leave we're going to have to clean up the car and, uh... try to get rid of the smell of sex.” She tried but failed to hold in her laughter upon seeing his frown. “Didn't think of that when you pulled me in here, huh?”

“You were already in here when I found you,” Ward stated, recalling the SUV being the first place he searched when he discovered her bunk was empty. He'd found her sitting in the back seat with her knees pulled up to her chest as she rocked back and forth, tear tracks staining her cheeks. Knowing she was experiencing nightmares after the shooting he'd taken to checking on her right before he went to sleep. As soon as he'd gotten inside the vehicle and closed the door, she'd climbed into his lap. One thing had led to another and, before he knew it, they were taking comfort in each others arms. It wasn't the first time since the shooting and, he was pretty certain, it wasn't going to be the last. He wished he could feel bad about the situation but he couldn't... not when it was helping to heal him as much as it seemed to be helping her.

“So, you were looking for me?” Skye's voice cut into his thoughts, bringing him back into the present.

“I... I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Their gazes locked for a long moment before she spoke again.

“I was hoping you'd find me,” she whispered, tucking herself into his embrace again.

He pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. “If you want you can always come straight to my bunk,” he told her. “You don't have to hide in here or anywhere else and wait for me to find you.”

“And if Coulson or one of the others find us together?” she asked, her tone slightly teasing.

“I guess you'll just have to try and keep your hands off of me,” he teased back.

“Or we could just keep our clothes on.”

“Or that,” Ward agreed, chuckling softly. “You in my bunk or vice versa would probably look a lot less incriminating than us being found together half-naked in the SUV.”

“True.” Yawning, Skye reluctantly drew back from her SO. “We'd better get back before we fall asleep in here.”

“Yeah. Are you feeling better?”

“I am,” she said, “much better. Could I still sleep in your bunk though... just in case I have another nightmare?”

He nodded. “Of course you can. Why don't you go on ahead while I clean up in here?”

“Thank you.” Pressing a kiss onto his cheek, she smiled somewhat shyly as she moved off of him and then began retrieving her clothes. Once she was dressed again, she opened the door and surveyed the area before exiting the vehicle. “See you in a few,” she said, watching intently as Ward zipped up his pants and re-buckled his belt.

“Yeah,” he replied, her gaze sending a lick of heat coursing through him. The quiet snick of the car door closing had him exhaling the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. They were playing with fire by hiding their relatively new relationship but he knew without them actually discussing it that neither of them were ready to tell anyone even if those people had a right to know.

Making sure everything in the SUV was as it should be and that there was no trace of what had just taken place inside it, Ward quickly and quietly made his way to his bunk where he found a fast asleep Skye curled up in his bed. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks before removing his pants, leaving him in his T-shirt and underwear. Drawing back the covers, he slid into bed and spooned her petite form; dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

He'd just gotten comfortable when he felt Skye's hand reach for his own and bring it around to slip beneath her top to rest upon her stomach. He swallowed thickly at the action but, as he gave in to the pull of sleep, his last conscious thought was that he hoped he was helping her and offering her at least some comfort after what she'd been through.

_Fin_


End file.
